Percy Jackson And The Battle Of The Labyrinth - Arcmelos's Story
by Arcmelos
Summary: book 2 for Arc's story, new readers check out book one first, where you find out who he is. Percy is Arcs brother, but they are nothing a like. All rights go to those who made the image for book cover
1. Chapter 1

all rights go to the original author of the series for Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus, i am only writing these for fun! Enjoy and rate.

Chapter one - The News

It was June 15th, I was doing the last stint for Aston Martin, who invited me to race, in the 24 hours of Le Mans. We were 2nd in our class and we were in the last 12 minutes of the race. After some intense battling, fending off 3rd place, I crossed the finish line in 2nd. I stood on the GTE Pro podium, with the other two drivers in our team. We got our trophies and our Rolex watches. That's when it happened. I was walking back to the garage to get in my car for the long drive back to England I was going to enjoy. Ever since the incident back at my camp, I have been going back there to keep an eye on it, see if anything has changed, people being there, or anything to attack for me to get some more sword training. I got in the car and I heard Annabeth asking for help. I Mist Traveled in my Mustang and found myself at camp. I got out and ran for the hill, grasping the sword in my hand in case anything happened.

I ran into the camp where the Apollo kids raised their bows at me, not recognising me at first. It was understandable, in those few months Id grown to 5"11, got a bit more muscular, my hairstyle had changed and I was getting a little stubble going on, I was even in my race suit still. Thankfully Chiron trotted over, "Lower your weapons, it's Arc!" they all obeyed. "Chiron. Where is Annabeth, I heard her talking to me in my head, wanting help." Chirons face went slack. "Arc, come with me. We need to talk." I didn't like how he said that.

I followed him to the big house. I stood by the railing as Chiron explained what had happened last week. "So the labyrinth is open, there is an enterance at the bottom of Zues' fist and Annabeth is leading Percy, Grover and Tyson on a quest. Quick question, who is Tyson?" Chiron answered the question cautsiously, "Hes your brother, he is... A cyclops, a good one though." My eyes widened, "Oh. So why does Annabeth want my help, if I can't get to her? I focused on her to allow me to Mist Travel to her, but I wound up here." Chiron didnt have an explanation. I walked to my cabin where I instantly crashed onto my bed. I then had the dream vision.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Dream

I was in a cave, watching my friends running around. I instantly knew it was the Labyrinth. I could hear Annabeth mumbling, "I'm sure it's this way. It has to be." They all looked really beaten up. I tried to call out to them but my voice didn't work. What my mind kept going over was, why did Annabeth ask for help? Then I saw them stop. Grover was looking to the left and said something about Pan, him and Tyson ran to the left and Annabeth and Percy carried on, I didn't see it at first, but I then noticed they were following a metal spider. The dream shifted to a boy with blonde hair, I instantly knew it was Luke and he was in the labyrinth too. I woke up. It was about mid day at camp, and I had arrived at camp at about 8am. I knew exactly where they were heading, Hephaestus's workshop.

I Mist Traveled to the workshop, just in time. I found Hephaestus underneath a Toyota Corolla. "Hephaestus, its Arc. Is it okay if I use your forge? And if I help you with that can you help me with a few little projects?" Hephaestus rolled out from underneath the car. "Of course Arc. The suspension needs changing on the right, I will carry on with the left one. The brakes need changing along with brake fluid and oil." I nodded my head, taking it all in. I set to work, knowing that shortly, I will be seeing my friends. After 20 minutes we had finished our job and started on my little projects. We started making little celestial bronze devices, about the same size as a Nokia, and it was exactly that.

I was making little mobile phones for the people at camp to use. It doesn't give out any signal that monsters can pick up on, and they all have unique codes to be able to phone someone. You put their name in as the number as they are all connected together. When we finished those I showed him my plans for a new weapon that would help us out for the titan war"- it needs to have a self reload system, so I never have to reload. The bullets themselves need to have an enchantment on them so they can't harm Demigods." Hephaestus nodded his head and flicked his wrist. The weapon assembled into a celestial bronze master piece. I thanked Hephaestus and asked him for one more favour. "I'll be right back, I need to go get something." I didn't realize at first, but we finished all of our tasks in 5 minutes. I was about to walk out the door to the halls of Olympus when the wall behind me opened.

Annabeth and Percy stepped through, not noticing me by the door and went to Hephaestus. I walked up next to Annabeth and grinned, "Arc? Oh wow you have changed, you need a shave." Annabeth hugged me with a huge grin on her face. I broke the hug "Hey Annabeth. You alright Perce." "What are you doing here, man?" Percy asked. "Oh, im just getting prepared for the war with Kronos. I see you're trying to find Daedalus's workshop." Annabeth scowled at me then laughed, "I hate it when you read our minds." "Oh, no I went to camp earlier and asked them where you were, you guys have been gone a week you know. Oh yeah and Annabeth, what did you need help with?" Annabeth looked miffed then she realized, "You got that?" "Yeah, of course I got it I keep an eye on all of you with The Mist." "Oh, well we were against Kampe who was holding Briares prisoner." I nodded my head, "huh, a hundred handed one, I thought they all died out. Anyway nice to catch up but, I gotta see someone so I will see you guys later." I walked out the door to find Thalia.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - A Gift

I found Thalia talking with her Hunters outside the Throne Room."Thalia!" I gestured her to come over. "Hey Arc, whats up, you have changed a lot over those few months. You need a shave though." She laughed. My heart does its usual back flip when ever im near or see her. "So I have been told. We need to talk. Follow." We walked away and wandered through the little village outside the doors to Olympus. "Now, I know you don't want to hear this and im not trying to make you feel guilty, just hear me out." She knew the topic. She sighed and nodded her head. "Basically, when you joined The Hunters it hurt. But im passed that now. When I took Annabeth, Grover and Percy back to camp last winter, Aphrodite came to me."

Thalia was giving me a confused look, "What did she want?" I let out a big sigh, "She wanted to talk about us. Artemis and Aphrodite knew that you have feelings for me and she said that they came to an agreement. When you are about to die on the battlefield, this is the confusing part. She told me that they will heal you and make you immortal and put you on Olympus for me. In return, this was only up until then but im probably still going to carry on doing so, I am to love you constantly, care for you and not look for a relationship with anyone else."

When I said that, her face lit up, "Aww, thanks Arc. But hang on how does me being put on Olympus, help you?" "That's what I said, she just skipped over it. Anyway, change of topic, im doing you and The Hunters a favour. Give me your bow and quiver." I held out my hand and she hesitantly gave them to me. "What are you going to do with them?" I smiled at her, "I'm giving them an upgrade. Tell your Hunters to give me their quivers when we get back please."

We got back to where The Hunters were hanging around. "Hunters, give Arc your quivers." They all looked shocked and appalled she just suggested that. "Hey, I'm in a very good and generous mood, I'm doing you all favours your going to love." They then registered that I had Thalia's Bow and Quiver. They all gave me a murderous look and threw them at me, "Thank you, you will get them back in an about hour." I walked back to Hephaestus's workshop.

"Hephaestus, I need your help with something. I need you to give me the knowledge to do this so I can do the same later on back at camp. I need you to enchant these quivers, so that the arrows never run out and so that by command the arrow will change to arrows with different traits. I will make the different type of arrows and modify this Bow. If you do this I will do something for you, a quest or-" He waved his hand and said, "Do not worry, you have done enough for me already. No one has ever approached me or any god before asking for help in different skills." He flicked his wrist and the quivers glowed with magical power. He then touched my forehead, and gave me some knowlege on enchantments.

With in 10 minutes I had modified Thalia's Bow and Quiver along with the arrows and the other quivers. I was about to walk out when Annabeth came running in and crashed her arms around me crying. "Hey, whats the matter?" I kissed the top of her head. "Per-Percy he-" She broke down crying again. She told me and Hephaestus what had happened and in return Annabeth was told somethings about Daedalus's workshop. "So, you think he's...?" I asked Annabeth but didnt say the rest of it. "I dont know, the mountain did erupt." Hephaestus stepped in, "You should go back to your camp and wait there, rest for a while." I picked up all of the gear and said, "Come on Annabeth. I have to drop this off, back with The Hunters. You can see Thalia and talk with her while I go over the modifications with them. Then I will get you to camp." She nodded and walked off with me by my side.

They were still around the Throne Room, when Thalia saw us. She ran over to Annabeth and she broke down crying again. She told Thalia the whole thing, as I stood their waiting. When Annabeth was done with her story she sat down on the base of a pillar and waited for me. "So, Thalia your bow now has a targeting system on it, im not saying you're a bad shot or anything as I have never seen you shoot, but it never misses now. The quivers." I gave them all out back to everyone, "These have a pretty cool feature now.

"Thalia put it on and say, 'Greek Fire'." She hesitated. "Greek fire" The quiver turned the colour red and the arrows turned red too. "Woah." "Mhmm, enchanted arrows. Pull one out the whole quiver becomes that type of arrow and they are endless supply of them. Now all of your quivers are like this and if you want those back to normal just say 'Silver Arrow'. And here is a list of other arrows you can produce from it." Thalia smiled at me, I was shocked, The Hunters smiled too and were saying, "Wow that's so cool, thanks Arc." I said my goodbyes and went over to Annabeth. "Come on I will take you back. Hold still." We Mist Traveled back to camp.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Something Happens

We materialized in the mess hall, it was Dinner time, and we startled everyone as we appeared. Annabeth walked past her cabins table and went to her cabin, leaving me standing there to explain. I took a big sigh and looked at all the faces awaiting an explanation, "She fears Percy might be dead." I left that comment hanging for everyone to take in. Chiron looked reasonably distraught, "Why on earth does she think that." I wave my hand and a celestial bronze TV appeared. I turned on the news and showed the incident that happened. The news reporter started talking "Mt St Helen's erupted earlier tonight, the causes are unknown. But for now the police have moved over a million people away from the area. We will keep you posted." I turned off the screen, "Percy and Annabeth were there doing a little side quest for Hephaestus. Percy caused that and he made something awaken slightly, imprisoned there, that is what he told me and Annabeth. Then he gave her some information on the Labyrinth and we came here."

Annabeths brother, Malcolm, Spoke up, "How do you know all this?" "I was there, Malcolm. I was getting some assistance from Hephaestus. Speaking of which, Bekendorf, is it okay if I use your forges tonight. I got some stuff I need to finish, to help with the war." Bekendorf hesitated. "Yeah sure." I nodded my head in gratitude and walked toward the forges. I was there all night making weapons, Armour, shields and more of those quivers and arrows. I enchanted them all and when I was finished it was about 5 in the morning.

I went over to my Mustang and changed it into S.W.A.T type van. I placed them all in the back ready and waiting for the Titan War. A week passed. Percy had been missing for two weeks, and over the course of the week, Annabeth had been spending a lot of time with me, always wanting comfort. One particular night we had all given up. We sat at the campfire waiting, to burn Percy's shroud. I was looking down at the ground listening to Chirons speech. "It has been two weeks since Percy went missing, we kept praying to the gods to give us a sign that he was still with us, or to give him back to us. But there has been no answer. Annabeth." She looked up and started to speak, trying to say a few words about Percy, with tears in her eyes. That's when I sensed another presence enter the area.

I quickly looked up from staring at the ground making everyone look at me and frown. It even made Annabeth stop mid sentence, "Arc whats up?" she asked while sniffling. I started to scan the area, until I saw him standing by a pillar in the back. I let out a massive grin. All the campers, Chiron and Annabeth followed my gaze. "Percy!" Chiron exclaimed. "In all my years at this camp, I have never been so happy to see a camper return." Annabeth broke the tension and made it awkward, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" she threw her arms around him and gave him a bear hug. Noticing the quietness she released and pushed him back. They started to blush. "I, uh, got lost." Percy said, rather embarrassed. "LOST? Lost where?" Annabeth questioned. I knew exactly where he had been. Ogygia. "Annabeth, give him some space. He has some information to share with us." She looked puzzled, "Really, you do?" Percy took a deep breath, thanking me in his head for the change of subject, "Yeah, I know how to navigate through the maze. We need a mortal, and you're not going to like who I have in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - I Enter The Labyrinth

"Arc, I know there are too many people already, but at this particular time it's just me and Percy. Do you mind coming with us on this quest?" I hesitated for a moment. "Yeah sure why not, your going to need to get to places by car so. Let me go pack some stuff and get my car ready. Sleep and we will leave in a few hours. You can sleep in the car some more on the way." With that being said they all went to their cabins and slept. I on the other hand had trouble sleeping. Being a demigod you get these stupid dream visions a lot and what I saw, I didn't like. I saw Grover and Tyson, running in the Labyrinth away from something behind them. The dream shifted so I was watching Luke in the Labyrinth also looking Daedalus. I woke with a start. Someone had entered the room. Being a light sleep now from my time at my camp, I pulled out my sword and placed it at the girl's neck. She yelped.

"Annabeth." I hissed "What have I told you about sneaking up on me when im asleep?" Annabeths heart rate and her breath was going 20 to the dozen. "So-sorry," She stammered, "Percy told me to wake you up, its 645 and we need to leave shortly." Her breathing calmed down as I lowered my sword. "Sorry, like I keep saying, Ever since my camp was attacked at night, I adapted to being a light sleeper so the slightest noise would wake me." At that point Percy came in, "Arc, Shower get dressed we need to leave soon."

I came out 5 minutes later in my usual attire, leather jacket, black jeans, army boots and white vest. I strapped my pistol to my belt along with my sword. I placed my rings on and walked towards my car. I saw Annabeth and Percy sitting outside cabin 3 waiting for me. I threw the keyring at the floor and it turned into the Electric blue Mustang. "Shall we?" I asked as I motioned them to get in the back. The stuff I put in the back of the S.W.A.T type van, is compacted into the boot, in case you wondered.

I climbed in the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. The cars V8 grumbled to life. The two of them slept in the back for about half an hour, earlier Percy told me they need to go to Metropolitan Museum of Art to find Rachel. We pulled up an hour later, due to traffic, it was nearing on 9 am. We got out and I pushed the logo on the back to make it keyring form. Thankfully no one was around to see. We met Rachel standing as a statue. She was painted in gold, literally painted, her clothes, her hair. Everything. She looked like she had just been touched by Midas.

Rachel was standing there, still, not moving or blinking. We stood there for five minutes when I looked down and saw a, 'Donate to Schools Who Can't Have Art' sign. I sigh and make some money from the mist, I must have thrown a thousand dollars into the pot. That woke her up. Her eyes widened at me as I made money appear through the Mist. "Miss Dare, if you would like to snap out of it now, we would be very grateful. We need to talk." I said rather agitated. "Hey Percy. Annabeth." She gave me a quizzical look. She addressed Percy, "Who is he? And how did he do that? And how does he know my name?" "I'm his brother and it's a long story, now, if you will follow us please, Miss Dare."

We walked to the Cafe down the road and sat down. "I will get us something for breakfast, while you guys chat." I walked to the line at the counter, and ordered two smoothies a Blueberry muffin, a croissant, a coffee and a fruit salad. I heard Rachel yell, "Hey everybody, these guys are Demigods and are on a quest, they have weapons too!" For goodness sake, I thought in my head. I wiped everyone in the cafes mind of that thought and walked back over handing everyone their food and drink. I sat down and ate the fruit salad. "You know Rachel, it's a good job I can erase peoples minds." I said bitterly. She shrugged and sipped her coffee. "So what were we talking about?" I asked. Annabeth enlightened me on the topic. "So she is okay with leading us through? Okay then, where do we start, we can't go to camp because she can't enter to get in the Labyrinth." Rachel cut in, "Well first. I need a shower and get changed at the hotel down the road. There is an entrance there. Does the entrance have a Greek D triangle?" Annabeth nodded her head and we walked down the street to the hotel.

When we reached there we went down to the basement and looked for the symbol. "There." I said pointing at the wall. Rachel was trying to comb some remaining golden speckles in her hair, "Yeah, I tried to open it one time but it didn't work, I think it's broken." I think I was starting to surprise Annabeth with some of my comments, as I said, "It can only be opened by the touch of a Demigod." I touched the symbol and it glowed faint blue and the wall slid open. "Arc, are you you sure your not a son of Athena?" She asked while smiling. I laughed, "I read, im not dyslexic. Just really ADHD. But thinking about it now, I do like to design stuff..." I walked into the Labyrinth still smirking.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - The Fight

As we walked in, Rachel took the lead, she kept snaking us around into different places in the maze. We came out into an oval room until Annabeth got fed up. "Okay, you're just leading us around in here and you have no idea where we are going do you? I mean, come on, this looks new, we should be following old paths and places that look older. Like that one!" she pointed to a tunnel that had roots and old looking mosaic artwork. "Annabeth, chill." She said calmly, "This whole time, I have been following a faint line on the floor, going that way." She pointed to the one Annabeth looked at, "there is death through that one, we go left. A) Because that is the way we have to go. And B) we need to hurry because something big is coming down that hallway." We heard a roar and we moved swiftly towards the left tunnel.

As we got further into the tunnel, we heard footsteps coming from both directions. We all froze. Percy and Annabeth drew their swords. I had my left hand placed on the grip of my gun and my right hand on the hilt of my sword. The figures emerged. Two dracnae appeared in front of as and from behind I heard the faint sound of mix matched legs. Clunk. Clop. Clunk. Clop. An Empousai, beside her came a Cyclops, perfect I thought what a way to rub it in. Last year at my camp in London, my two best friends died at the hands of two Cyclopes and their army. I knew what was about to happen, I had dreamed about it last night before going to Olympus. I disappeared in The Mist, so my identity was Hidden along with my scent from my father. They approached as the dracnae hissed at us, took our weapons, apart from my rings, and walked us towards an open area.

We ended up in an arena. In front of us was an ogre fighting a centaur. We looked up and saw the enemy in this war smiling at us. Why I didn't think of reading his mind I don't know, the information would have been nice to know. "Luke." Annabeth said distastefully and spat on the ground. "Annabeth, good to see you again." Percy grunted and tried to move forward, but the two dracnae by his side restrained him, sticking him with his own weapon. I on the other hand was standing by the Cyclopes ready to lose it at any moment. His savage kind had was the ones who killed my mentors. He will pay for taking Rachael and Terry away from me. My friends and the sword.

The Empousai went over to Luke and sat by his side as if she were his queen. "Well, what do we have here then? My two favorite cousins, a mortal and-" He paused for second. Please say he didn't remember me. He scowled at me and said, "I don't believe we have had the pleasure to meet, I'm Lu-" He was cut short by the small giant sitting next to him. "Enough talk," it said, "the two sons of Poseidon will fight." My heart beat rapidly, how did that thing know who I was? I was shrouded in mist and I even erased Luke's memory again in case he remembered me. At that point the small giant jumped to the center of the arena and said, "Choose your weapon, Perseus." Percy looked at me and then around him, he then noticed his surroundings better.

"I am Antaeus, I am his favorite son! Behold, my temple to the Earthshaker, built from the skulls of all those I've killed in his name! Your skull shall join them!" Skulls decorated the arena. Percy's mouth dropped, this thing was his half-brother and all around him was a big attempt to appease our father?! "I choose riptide as my weapon." he pulled it from his pocket, it appeared there moments before, he took the lid off his pen and it grew into his sword. "Very well." My half brother said while his weapon of choice appeared. The battle commenced. They stood sparring for maybe 6 minutes. I wish I could join in but I couldn't give away my secret. Luke was looking at them fight, sometimes glancing at me and scowling, trying to remember where he had seen my face. Percy had some swipes at his half giant brother and where blood should have leaked, sand and dust took its place. The earth engulfed the giant's leg and its wounds were healed. How could I have been so stupid? Poseidon had told me about his half giant brother when I was at my camp. Antaeus mother was Gaia, the earth itself.

"Percy!" I yelled to him " His mother is Gaia, when he is on the ground you can't harm him, the earth will continue to heal him." Even Annabeth looked momentarily shocked that I had told him this fact before her. Luke studied me further, "A child of Athena perhaps. No you don't have her eyes and you don't bare any resemblance to Annabeth." Percy was now suspending his brother up on the chains above, swinging wildly from chain to chain as he attacked. With in seconds the monster disintegrated. Luke looked over to Percy and the realization kicked in. Too late. "Now!" I said at the top of my lungs. The Ares side of me took over. This startled everyone momentarily giving us all our chance. I broke my bonds as if they were made of paper, and charged the Cyclopes with my fists in full swing. The Knuckle-Dusters came out and the words, 'The Tank, inscribed itself on the cyclopes forehead. J reached for Rachael's sword and swung it wildly. I used both the names of my friends to destroy the Cyclopes. I pulled out the pistol and shot the two dracnae. All of this happened in a matter of seconds as if time had slowed down.

Percy untied Rachel and Annabeth. We all sprinted for the exit. Hordes of monsters came barreling down the tunnel after us. I was running out of magazines for my , and started to throw some celestial bronze throwing knives I had made a long time ago and forgotten. At that point we were to be over run, Percy brought out a silver dog whistle and blew into it. At first nothing happened, then a hell hound appeared and started to attack the monsters and protect us. "Good Girl!" Annabeth and Percy said at the same time. We kept running.

Rachel was still leading the way, I yelled at them to keep going as I shot wildly into the horde of monster that had got past our hell hound. We ran for about 20 minutes until we were certain we lost them. We stood in silence, panting. Percy broke it by saying, "we will rest here tonight." They all unraveled their sleeping bags I had materialized. "Food anyone?" I wondered. I pulled out some BBQ from my bag we had the night before along with water. We sat in silence and ate.

After twenty minutes of silence, I broke it. "I will take watch, you guys rest." They all nodded gratefully. "Wake me for next watch in a couple of hours. You can get some rest then." Percy offered. "I'm good, I haven't really slept well since I came to your camp, and if I do sleep I will lose my concentration on the Mist shrouding our scent and Image. Plus im used to no sleep. I have spent my fair share of hours doing 24 hour races." they all laid down to rest. I saw Percy pull his sleeping bag over to Annabeth after about an hour. "Hey, you still awake?" He whispered softly. "Yeah, can't sleep. I don't like it in here." She replied. I was sitting on a ledge on the side of the wall, keeping an eye on them and the tunnel ahead where we came from and the one to the right. "Annabeth, what did Luke mean earlier. When he said that it was good to see you again?" He questioned. She hesitated to answer. "I don't know, I think he probably likes me or something." She said from the top of her head. I knew that wasn't the reason, but didn't let on. They had a little argument, which resulted in Annabeth pulling her sleeping bag in to my direction.

She laid down and quietly sobbed. "Annabeth, it will be fine, I won't say a thing and I know you are upset. Percy has been through a lot lately, I know where he was when he disappeared. At the moment he is just being protective, because he cares for you." I said all this in her head. She looked at me and spoke back in her mind. "Where did he go then?" I sighed. "A place of myth and legend. A place no one can return back to if they chose to leave." Her eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder at Percy. She went to sleep after that. I sat there, tinkering with my gun.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Daedalus

I woke everyone up, telling them we should get going. I offered out more BBQ and water. They took it and ate it as we walked down the right passage. We started following Rachel until we came to a set of elevator doors. I pressed the symbol on the side. They opened and we stepped in, on the walls there was schematics and 4 pairs of metal wings. They looked awesome. The tables were littered with blueprints and laptops on the desktop screen suggesting they had been used recently. There was a staircase to our left and the window to our right showed the beautiful hillsides of Colorado. "Beautiful isn't it? The Labyrinth prefers this scene." A man said while walking down the stairs to our left. We all jumped and drew weapons. "Quintus, what are you doing here and what have you done to Daedalus?" Annabeth growled. Quintus smiled faintly. "Trust me my dear, you don't want to meet him." Annabeth was starting to lose it, "look Mr. Traitor, we didn't come all this way just to see you, Now Where IS DAEDALUS!" she bellowed. He walked down the stairs, sword by his side, dressed in his camp Half Blood counselor attire. He looked amused as he walked down towards us, "you think I am an agent of Kronos. That I work for Luke." He walked past us as if we were not a threat, as he got closer my eyes widened, my eyes flew to the little bird tattoo on his neck. No not a tattoo, a reminder of what he did to his nephew all those years ago. My jaw dropped causing everyone to stare at me. They couldn't see what I could. "What is it?" Annabeth questioned. I was still looking him up and down. Quintus noticed and said, "Somebody realizes who I am, Daughter of Athena. Tell me Annabeth. What is Quintus in Latin?" He questioned. "The Fifth but-"I cut her short, "Annabeth Look at his neck and tell me what you see." She studied him for a moment, then the realization hit her, "No, it can't be, you should be dead!?" she said in disbelief. I cleared my throat, "Annabeth, that's not all. His name means the fifth yes? This is his fifth body. This is Daedalus." She looked at me in shock then at Daedalus. "The boy is right, I am Daedalus. I transferred my animus over 5 different bodies." Rachel looked at him in amazement, "That is so cool! You managed to transfer your animus into different machine bodies!" I looked at her in disbelief. "It's weird, you may be able see through the mist, but not as much as me. What I can see is plain weird."

I could hear Percy going over different scenarios in his mind like, "LIAR" or "Yeah and I'm Zeus". But all that came out was, "but you're not an inventor, you're a swordsman." Yet again, he replied with rather an amused smile on his face, "I am both." Percy spoke up, "but why? Why spy on our camp?" Daedalus lifted his eyebrow, "To see if it is worth saving, of course. I have spoken to Luke yes, many times in fact. He is quite persuasive you know. And he told me his story, I came to your camp to see yours." He said bleakly. "And?" all of us said in unison. Just then, the hell hound came barreling in through the doors, licking Percy's face, then pouncing on her master. "How's my old friend?" Daedalus said to Mrs. O'Leary as he would a small child. "You let her save us. The whistle worked." Percy wondered. "Of course. Mrs. O'Leary likes you, I can sense that, I guess I felt guilty really." My eyes slowly narrowed, "Guilty for what?" Daedalus let out a sigh, "That your quest is in vain, the reason why you saw Luke earlier was because he has already came to me. He has the string. I'm sorry Annabeth, but you are several hours too late." Annabeth went ballistic, throwing easels and schematics on the floor, "I used to respect you. You were my Hero! Now I don't know what you are. Children of Athena are supposed to be wise, not just clever!" Mrs. O'Leary pricked up her ears. Rachel cried, "Someone's coming!" Just then there was another loud thud. Nico was pushed in through the door way, his hands bound in chains. Kelli, the Empousai and two Laistrygonians, came in followed by the ghost of King Minos.

Daedalus' jaw clenched, "Kelli, what is the meaning of this!?" Kelli looked rather amused, "Sorry, Luke sends his regards." Minos stepped forward, "Hello old friend, your time has come." The Empousai pounced at Percy, knocking Nico on the floor. I yelled at Rachel to hide behind one of the tables, while I was getting backhanded by a Laistrygonian. Daedalus confronted his old enemy and Percy and Annabeth took care of the Empousai. I ran to Nico's side and cut the chains with my sword. He wielded his Stygian iron blade, and got to work with one of the Laistrygonians, as did I on the other. After defeating them, I turned to see Annabeth, plunging her dagger into the back of the Empousai's neck, as she loomed over Percy. Nico confronted Minos and screamed, "I banish you back to the underworld, by the hands of the Ghost King." Minos disappeared. We stood there catching our breath as we watched Daedalus repair some cuts on his arms. Just then another wave of monsters came barreling into the workshop.

"Go!" Daedalus Bellowed at us, "Take the wings and fly out the window!" I stood by his side along with his Hell hound, helping him fend of the monsters coming in. The four of them flew out of the window, leaving me with Daedalus. He looked at me briefly before returning to the monsters and I said, "I can get us out of here by Mist Traveling." He looked really disheartened at that point and said, "No, My time is coming to an end soon, I can feel it. Go I will be safe. And tell Annabeth I'm sorry, I should have sided with her. Tell her she was right about being wise and clever." I nodded my head and promised him I would. I mist traveled to where Percy and the others had landed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - He Awakens

I materialized in a car park, a little further down to where they were all standing. I could see them all running around trying to find me. It was early morning around 830am and I walked over to where they were, we all looked pretty beaten up, but I guess I was worse because they all gasped when they saw me, "Arc, you need some nectar, your face is cut." Annabeth said, while Rachel handed me her hair brush with a mirror on the back. I looked in the mirror and saw my face was trickling with blood, I had a deep cut starting from just under my eye to just under my nose. "Yeah that's probably from being backhanded by a Laistrygonain." I winced as I poured some nectar onto the wound. Within minutes it became a scar that ran down my face. Great I thought to myself. "Annabeth, before I Mist Traveled, Daedalus told me to tell you he was sorry, and that he should have sided with you, not Luke. He said that if you can find it in yourself to forgive him, he would be grateful, and that you were right about being wise and clever." Her eyes began to water up slightly but she blinked away her tears and nodded. "We have to get back in the Labyrinth, we need to find Tyson and Grover, and stop Luke from marching on the camp. Nico, you coming with us?" I asked. He nodded his head with a murderous look in his eyes. Rachel said with a sigh, "We need a car, I'll go talk to the driver of that hire car down there." I pulled out the key ring, "no need." I threw the key ring on the floor and it turned into a Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG Black Series. We all got in and I heard Rachel silently thanking me in her head.

Rachel sat on the back left of the car next to Percy, who was in the middle, and Annabeth to his right. Nico sat in the passenger seat next to me. They all looked pretty beaten up and tired, "Get some sleep, I'll look around for an entrance." No one argued, within seconds Rachel was leaning her head against the back window, while Percy had his head slumped back on his headrest, and Annabeth was using his shoulder as a pillow. Nico sat in the seat next to me in the same position as Rachel. As I was driving around on the motorway, I spotted a little mineshaft area, "a perfect place to put one." I thought to myself. I pulled onto the off ramp and changed the car into the rally cross Subaru, still in road mode, so that it was easier to go over the rough terrain of gravel and sand. I pulled up outside the mineshaft and instantly saw the Triangle which marked the entrances to the Labyrinth. It was on a padlock. "Guys I found one." The only person who seemed a little uncomfortable was Rachel, "Uh why is there now doors in the back?" She wondered in her head. I startled her with my response. "Same car different appearance, courtesy of Hephaestus." We all stepped out, I put the car in key ring form and walked to the padlock. I pushed the triangle on it and the chains fell off around the door. The wall opened revealing the walls of a mineshaft, but at the end of it was a beginning of the Labyrinth. We walked following Rachel as she snaked us once again through the maze, following the line to find Grover and Tyson this time. We all stopped after 10 minutes and Percy started to sniff the air. I joined him looking puzzled. "Cough drops?" I wondered out loud. "Yeah like back at… Mt Tam." He walked in the direction towards the smell, we had to follow. We stood there at a door which was made of rock from a mountain. He pressed the triangle that was on the wall and it opened, filling the Labyrinth with an even stronger smell of it. He walked forward.

"Percy, where are you going?" Annabeth hissed, as he walked towards the exit. He ignored her and walked through. He came back seconds later. "Yup Mt. Tam alright." He said glumly. "What did you see?" Annabeth asked curiously. He hesitated. "Bad stuff, Atlas is still cursing up there, and the palace that was being built on there when we were here last, its finished. I have to go check it out." He turned to walk away but Annabeth grabbed his shoulder, "Oh no you're not, I lost you once before, I'm not losing you again. We all go together." There was an awkward silence. "Give me your hat, I swear I will come back." She hesitated, tears forming in her eyes. She blinked them away and gave him the hat. "You better, Seaweed Brain." He turned and put on the cap. After 5 minutes of him not returning, Annabeth was starting to worry, "Arc-" I cut her off, "Way ahead of you Annie." I shrouded us in the Mist like I did before and we followed him.

We walked into the throne room in time to see Kronos had risen from the dead in… Luke's Body. We could hear Kronos's rough voice inside. The doors flew open and everyone turned to look. Percy had his sword in his hand and was about to attack, until we came in. Rachel threw her hair brush at Luke, and it hit him in the middle of the face. Momentarily dazed, Luke's voice responded, "Ow." He rubbed his face. "RUN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. We sprinted back to the Labyrinth. On the way we heard Kronos bellow with rage, seconds later a large black stalactite had risen from the ground, courtesy of Nico. We all looked at him stunned as we ran. "You know you just gave yourself away right?" Percy's tone was a little harsh. "Doesn't matter, they were going to find out one way or another." After about 10 minutes of blindly running in the maze we stopped to catch our breath. Annabeth broke down in tears, and started murmuring about Luke. Percy wanted to comfort her but, in his mind I could see he was jealous and angry at Annabeth for still having feelings for him. After all they had been through, even the kiss they shared, oops, in Mt St Helen he couldn't believe her. Percy turned his face so his anger didn't show and he saw something on the ground that caught his eye. It was Grover's Rasta hat. He went over to it, picked it up and brushed the dirt and dust off of the cap. He looked at the ground and saw foot prints. We came over to him as he started to walk in the direction of where they were heading. They lead into another tunnel. Percy and I both heard water up ahead and started moving a bit quicker.

We came out into a cave with a little stream of water that came flooding down from a mini waterfall from inside. We saw Tyson cradling Grover at the streams edge. We walked down to them as Percy called out "Tyson!" his voice echoed through the cave. "Percy!" Tyson's face lit up as we all approached. He got up and hugged Annabeth and Percy. "Arc, do your thing on Grover." Annabeth said. I looked at Annabeth and replied, "He is in a trance." I walked over to where he was lying and he was mumbling about pan. "HEY GROVER I GOT SOME PANCAKES WITH TIN CANS WANT SOME?!" I yelled, my voice echoing in the cave as I approached, that did the trick. He shot up looking hungry. "Yes please. Wait Arc?" I smiled at him as I walked over to him. From behind I was attacked with a hug from Tyson "BROTHER!" he screamed, he squeezed me tight and I made a little pain-filled yelp as I felt every bone in my body being crushed. I will have to thank Percy for that later. He released his grip and everybody joined us next to Grover. "Dude what happened to your face?" Grover asked curiously as he stood up looking at my newly formed scar. "Ah, I got backhanded by a Laistrygonian in Daedalus' workshop." We stood there talking about the little fiasco that just happened, as well as the part about Kronos. "Great, he is awake. Well we are screwed." Grover said glumly. Silence. Grover then remembered why he was here and he started to walk to where there was an opening in the cave. We walked in and saw a beautiful cavern filled with precious gemstones and a bed that was made out of rocks and vines, around the bed was a lot of extinct animals, a wooly mammoth, a dodo and some weird snake lion hybrid. In the bed was the forgotten one. Pan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Protect The Camp

Grover then noticed Nico with us for the first time, he was really quiet and blended in with the shadows a lot. "Oh hey man, good to have you with us a gain." We all stepped forward to where we could see the god in his bed. Grover dropped to his knees and we all followed suit. "Lord Pan!" Grover exclaimed. The old satyr smiled kindly at them all. "Grover, my brave Satyr, I have waited a very long time for you." The god said. Grover's face turned slightly red, "sorry…. I got lost." He admitted and apologized. Pan laughed, it was an amazing sight, as if it was the first breeze of spring time. The cavern was filled with humming, until we realized it was coming from the Dodo Bird, affectionately pecking at its master's hooves. Percy spoke up, "You have a humming Dodo bird?" he asked but then realized it was a stupid question. The god just smiled at him and said, "Yes Percy Jackson that is Dede. My little actress." We all looked astounded at the bird and other creatures.

After about 5 minutes of talking to Pan, Grover gets to his point. "Pan you have to come back with us to camp, the council won't believe me." Pan looked at him, sorrow in his eyes. "I cannot Grover, I am fading. If it wasn't for you satyrs I would have faded a long time ago. I guess it is one of the reasons I love your kind, you never gave up on me. Only you, now can release me." Grover started to tear up. "Yeah, your right. Lord Pan. I release you." A smile came across Pan's face. On his last dying breath, he told Percy, Annabeth, Tyson and Grover one last thing. That they are all powerful in their own way. He left out Nico and I which baffled us slightly. He obviously knew something we didn't about our future. He smiled and his spirit left his body, and came into ours, Grover got most of his god's spirit. And with that everything in the cave turned to dust, the animals and the bed. The only thing that remained was the soothing sound of the water, and the shining crystals around the cave. I was first to stand.

"We need to get to camp, and fast. Luke will be there soon if he is using the string." Everyone understood and got up to walk out. "oh no, I have had enough of this place for one day, or however long we have been in here for. Stand still." Annabeth and Percy knew what I was talking about, "Arc no, the last time you did that it nearly killed you. There was four of us then, now there is seven." They both said. I ignored them and I mist traveled all 7 of us out of the cave and into the cool morning breeze of Manhattan. I tried to focus when doing so, so that I wouldn't black out, but I could feel my head spinning and slowly slipping away. My vision blurred intensely and I could just make out all of my friends around me watching and waiting for me to collapse on the floor like last time. Before with Thalia, Annabeth and Percy, I had collapsed on the floor in the throne room and blacked out. This time, my heart was beating twenty to the dozen, my breathing was of exhaustion and I was sweating like mad. All of this was because I mist traveled and all I could feel was the strain of having 3 more this time. The pain was 10x as worse. "Give me a minute." I said while panting.

I closed my eyes and willed myself to calm down. After a minute my breathing returned to normal, my vision was still blurred, but not as much as it was previously. "Rachel, you can't come with us to camp, so you might as well go home. Thanks for your help." Percy told her. She nodded and walked down the road away from us. I looked up at everyone around me and said, "To camp. Percy you can drive." I threw the key ring on the floor and it turned into a Mercedes-Benz SL65. I threw him the keys and said, "no clutch just drive, it is a sequential gearbox," I said getting in the back next to Grover and Tyson. Annabeth got in the front with him. From his face I could tell he was nervous. "You do realize I can't drive right?" he said with a bit of fear in his voice. "Just keep it straight don't go over 30, you will be fine. Plus it's not like you can harm us, or the car when in road mode, it doesn't get damaged along with the people inside." He nodded and started the car up. I fell asleep in the back for maybe an hour, trying to regain my strength. When I woke Percy was pulling up to the camps hill with 'Sweet home Alabama' finishing playing on the radio.

We stepped out and we heard Clarisse shouting orders at the top of her lungs. We rushed into camp. As we got closer we could see everybody preparing for war. "I'll be right back." I said running back towards the car. I opened the boot and pulled out some more magazines and contemplated on whether to use the new weapons I forged with Hephaestus. I left the big gun in its red box at the back and came out with a Shotgun, a Remington 500 series. I got some more bullet shells out of the box, special mix of gunpowder and celestial bronze ball bearings. I placed the hand gun in the boot and ran back to the camp to find my friends. I walked into camp and found them talking to Chiron about their quest. My eyes were still slightly blurred if I stayed looking at something for a while so I had to constantly drift my eyes around camp. "Arc, do you mind going to Clarisse and going over some battle strat-" He was cut short when there was an explosive roar of monsters coming out of the pit. "BATTLE STATIONS!" Clarisse and Chiron yelled at the same time. I slung my shotgun over my shoulder and said a few words to Hephaestus, hoping he had enchanted my guns we made so they couldn't harm demigods. I readied Rachael The Destroyer.

Hordes of Laistrygonians came charging out of the pit and stumbled into the vials of Greek fire at the bottom of the pit. The ones that fell in disintegrated instantly but the wiser ones jumped over the pit and started running towards our defenses. Chiron told Percy to hold back and let us 5 deal with the first horde. He obeyed. I sliced The Destroyer wildly through the army of Laistrygonians, causing my shotgun to shake violently on my back. When we were thinning down the herd, there was another explosion of roars and two Empousai came out the pit followed by some Cyclopes ranks and ogres. Again they are really starting to rub it in, I thought to myself. My knuckle-dusters came out and the Ares side of me came out to play, like back at my camp. The sea blue Aura filled my whole body, strength flowing through my muscles, awaking me like it would do if I stepped into water. Water of course, I'm standing by the stream. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs, everyone obeyed. I manipulated the water with my hand, the stream rose 15 feet in the air surrounding the army with it. I gestured to the army with my fist, causing the water to go hurtling towards them with so much pressure they all disintegrated instantly. In the process I could hear Grover yelling at me saying, "ARC! THE TREES PUT OUT THE FIRES!" I obeyed. I released the water and went back to work, the gift of Poseidon still around me. I had destroyed everything momentarily in front of the pit. I willed myself to calm down and then everyone stood up. I pulled the shotgun of my back and started to load some shells into it. More monsters came out from the pit. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico and Tyson stood by my side. Then it appeared. Kampe crashed through the pit and let out a deafening screech. More monsters came flooding out of the pit, "how many monsters does he have on his side?!" I screamed shooting wildly into the horde. We all charged Kampe. As we fought the beast, some of the campers were being overwhelmed, left and right some laying on the ground not moving. Nico raised some of the dead from the underworld and commanded them to protect those who needed it. Just then there was a commotion coming from within the monsters ranks and a hell hound came bounding its way through tossing some Dracnae as she came to us.

Then there was a ton of rocks that came hurtling towards Kampe and flattened her like a bug. The Hundred Handed one appeared. "BRIARIES!" Tyson cried out. "You were right Tyson, I am done with being a coward." He smiled and fought by our side. Then Daedalus appeared at the hell hounds side. We all looked stunned at the three new people that came to us for help. And following them was every monster that was in the pit. Grover let out piercing scream which made all the monsters around us retreat to the pit. The remaining campers formed a wide circle over edges of the pit in case they attack again, thankfully they didn't. After Chiron talked to Percy about Nico, I walked around with Chiron healing those who need it and trying to revive those who had fallen. Dionysus's son had died in the battle and he only had two kids who were twins. Some Ares kids had fallen in battle as well as some Aphrodite and Hephaestus kids. I came back over to where my friends were, tears streaking my cheeks, mixed with blood from my newly opened scar on my face, I didn't care really at the time. Daedalus had just given Annabeth his laptop which had literally everything on it, like all of the projects he couldn't make or didn't have time to start. He then proceeded to shut down his robotic body and disintegrated like the monsters on the battlefield, the Labyrinth under the earth did the same. That night we held the ceremony for all the campers that fell in the Battle of the Labyrinth and burnt them with their shrouds. A proper send off to the gods. Dinner was pretty bleak as we all sat around to exhausted and sad to talk. I'd noticed though that they had hung the on the wall the TV I had conjured with the Mist. Like the phones I made it gives off no signal to say, 'here we are monsters!' due to its celestial bronze coating.

I healed my wounds before crashing on the bed, not even realizing that Percy had come in and collapsed on his bed in exhaustion too. The next morning I was walking around outside helping the Athena cabin with remodeling and fixing things that were damaged last night in the war. I found Percy with Mrs. O'Leary, Daedalus gave her to him to look after, in the fighting arena and Grover was talking to the Cloven Council about the events with Pan. Of course they didn't believe him, but two people did, one didn't surprise him but the other did. Dionysus. I ended up wandering around until I found myself at my car, where I proceeded to drive to a race meeting, I didn't really think about what I was doing I just needed a break. I came back four hours later and apparently I had everyone worried about me, because suddenly I just vanished, "Guys, nice to know you all don't want anything to happen to me but get used to it, I'm going to be disappearing a lot. I mean I'm a race driver as well as a Demigod so I will be going to a lot of different race events. I'm not going to be disappearing on you all forever because I had been attacked by monsters, I can look after myself." I said all this with a smile on my face. Annabeth was fuming seen as I just laughed at her, "This isn't funny, Petrol Head!" I liked my new nickname, it clearly showed as they all laughed when my eyes lit up. If Annabeth was Wise Girl, and Percy was Seaweed Brain, why not?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – My Birthday

We didn't realize at first but it was August 2nd, 2 days for mine and Percy's Birthday. We didn't tell anyone at camp, because we didn't want a fuss, so Percy invited Tyson and I to his house. I made sure to tell Percy not to tell mum about me yet, he kept his word. I drove Percy and Tyson to their apartment, which was near the center on New York. I parked up and sat in the car for a while. I was nervous. "You okay Arc?" Percy wondered. I let out my breath I was holding in, "Yeah, im just nervous." Percy laughed, "Come on we cant keep mum waiting." We all walked in. She greeted Percy and Tyson with open arms leaving me standing there feeling reasonably awkward. "Happy Birthday Percy." she said while she gestured for us to come in. Percy looked in my direction noticing my absence, "Arc, you've shrouded yourself." He said while smiling. I made our mother jump when she heard a response, "Oh, so I have." I willed myself to be seen. "Hello I'm Arc." I said while shaking her hand. She told us all to come in.

I sat down on the chair at the table, not knowing what to do with myself, "So Arc, how do you know Percy?" She wondered. I hesitated before answering," Ms. Jackson, do you know Poseidon?" She looked momentarily confused at my response. "Yes?" she said with a cautious tone. I cleared my throat, "Well he-" I was cut short by a man that had came in from the kitchen with Percy. He looked at me and said, "I dont believe we have met, I'm Paul Blofis." I shook his hand, "Arc." I replied with a faint smile on my face. Just then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Sally said walking to the door. She opened it slightly and said, "Hi can I help-" She gasped. "Hello Sally, is it ok if I come in? I need to speak to my boys." The man wondered. Sally let out a weird noise as if she was being strangled. She opened the door wider and Poseidon stepped in, "DADDY!" Tyson screamed excitedly and started jumping on the spot. Sally walked back over to the table looking a little flustered. Paul came over, "Hi im Paul Blofis, Nice to meet you." Poseidon looked amused, "Blowfish eh? I love Blowfish." Percy suprised a laugh, "Im Poseidon. Percy's father." He said shaking Paul's hand. "Like the god of the sea. Awesome." Paul responded. Then it dawned on him, Paul looked a bit shocked at Tyson first, then at Sally. "Oh hes isnt mine, dont worry." she smiled. I was standing next to Percy at the time. "Whats up?" Percy asked. Poseidon took a moment to think, " I have come to wish my boys a happy birthday of course, you will both be reaching manhood soon." Sally chocked on her blue punch, "Boys?" she wondered out loud. Poseidon looked at me and simply responded, "You haven't told her yet?" I looked at him then at Sally, "I was about to when you knocked."

Poseidon gestured for Sally to come over, all four of us walked into the kitchen to talk. Poseidon cleared his throat, "Sally, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I had to take him away for his own good. Arc is-" He paused, "Hi mum" I responded looking a bit uneasy. Poseidon continued, "Arc was born before Percy and when he was born, he was shrouded in The Mist, it was too much that even you couldn't see through it, so I took him and raised him in England so he could grow up to be the person he is today." I grumbled under my breath, "Yeah a guy that loses everyone he loves and has a bad temper, I'm a real role model." Percy elbowed my stomach, "Sorry." I whispered. Sally was near tears of joy, she hugged me tightly and started to sob, "My son." she kept saying in disbelief. Poseidon let us have our moment and talked to Percy in private. When he came back, he said "Poseidon just left, wishing us happy birthday again he didn't get you anything though." I looked at him in disbelief," You kidding, he gave me my gift last winter and today. My family." I said while hugging him and my mother again.

Thankfully it didn't take much to convince Paul, Poseidon climbed down the fire escape, it comes in handy when there is someone who can manipulate the Mist around. We sat down on the sofa, as I told my mum the story of my life while Paul was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. "So you can control the Mist, read and talk to people in their minds, make yourself cloaked, Mist Travel, mask your scent and you are a race driver." She said in disbelief. I nodded my head, I opened up her Laptop and showed her the pictures of me winning the X Games when I was 9/7. Then the results page for Le Mans a couple of months ago for the GTE PRO podium. "my car is also down stairs too." I said smiling. "Been racing for 8 years now." We started to talk about minor things when Percy got up and went to his bedroom. He came out 5 minutes later with someone I didn't expect,"Nico?" I asked in shock. He nodded his at me, "Arc. Ms Jackson." He said shaking her hand. "Well this interesting" I thought to myself, "three of the most powerful demigods in existence, all in one room it is a good thing i can mask our scent." we talked for about 5 minutes as Paul offered Nico something to eat and drink. He pulled me to the side as I was walking to the bathroom, "Ive already spoken to Percy about it, but in case it isnt about him, i will tell you too." My eyes narrowed, "Tell me what?" I asked treading carefully. "About the Prophecy, I think I know of a way to get the upper hand on Kronos, but Percy said he would think about it. I wondered if you would have it as well, in case its about you." he told me his plans and my eyes widened. "Nico, im sorry to disappoint and all, but we went over this on Olympus with the gods when they tried to kill, Percy, Thalia and I. I'm 17 back home, and I can mask my scent and identity," to prove my point I brought back the scar on my face that I hid with the mist and left it. Nico nodded his head, "Yeah your right. Happy Birthday by the way." He blended in the shadows and disappeared. Did he just shadow travel?

It was coming to the end of the day, and I was about to leave when my mum said, "Arc, you can stay here if you like, we have a spare room we don't use." I thought about the idea, "Sorry mum, there's no point really. When im not at camp, im constantly moving practically." I kissed her cheek said my goodbyes to them and said"See you guys at Christmas." Tyson and I got back in the car, and drove back to camp. Tyson said his goodbyes to me, crushing my spine in the process, and disappeared into the lake. I was completely alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - The Underworld

It was December 20th. Annabeth and I were mucking about having snowball fights with the Ares cabin when, I heard her voice. Thalia. She was pleading for help and said to meet her at central park. My face went slack. I dropped the snow ball I was about to throw at Annabeth and ran to my cabin. I threw my keyring on the ground where it turned into my rally cross spec. Subaru WRX, I got in and flipped the switch from, Road to Rally and the car transformed. When I made this feature, I made sure that whatever the surface under the car and conditions that is what the tyres will change to, if its race and raining, wet tyres. In this case they went from road tyres to snow tyres. I put my foot down and the chatter of the waste gate echoed through the forest behind me as I drove past Thalia's tree and onto the snow covered ground. It took me 20 minutes to get there, thankfully I didn't get pulled over seen as my car isn't exactly road legal, missing license plate and where the lights should be was just plastic. I pulled up in the car park and got out, grabbing my weapons from the boot along with my leather jacket. Normally the cold never bothered me, but standing here made it feel really cold for some reason. I walked around the park for a while, grasping the sword by the hilt, in case the thing Thalia wanted me to help with was around. The bushes rustled behind me and a familiar golden deer sprang out and ran into the distance, it was followed by my favorite Hunter who had her bow drawn in my face, "Arc?" I gave her a grin. She looked at my face with concern, "When did that happen?" she asked touching the scar. My heart being the usual pain as always, did a little jig inside my chest where she was touching my face. I cleared my throat and came out my daze, "Oh, uhm, When we were on the quest to find Daedalus last summer-" she gasped, "The Labyrinth is still around?" she exclaimed. "Well it was, until Daedalus sacrificed himself to save our camp, we found Pan by the way." She looked at me in amazement, I continued, "As I was saying, when we were in the workshop, two Laistrygonians came along and one backhanded me in the face giving me this, I must have forgot to cover it in the mist or it came out when I heard you asking for help. Nico is a son of Hades as well by the way. Back to the topic of help, Whats up?" she backed up and said rather confused, "your kidding, right? And I didn't ask for help I was hunting the deer all morning." As if on queue Percy came running along chasing after Mrs O'Leary, he was in his school clothes. Thalia looked up in alarm and was readying her bow until I put my arm out and pushed hers down gently. "Shes friendly." I said smiling as she came barreling towards us, pouncing on me and started licking my face. Now being the son of Poseidon I thought, "Hey no big deal, I can just will myself to stay dry." Boy was I wrong. After five minutes she leapt off of me and started to look curiously at the golden deer. Thalia and Percy stood there looking at me, suppressing smiles, as I dripped with dog saliva. I materialized a towel for me using the Mist, and cleaned myself up while they caught up on missed events.

After another five minutes Nico fell from the shadows from a tree. He walked over rubbing his head, "Why did you bring me here, I was in a cemetery in New Orleans." we looked baffled, "we didn't bring you here." Percy explained. My face turned slack. I pulled the shotgun of my back and pumped it. They all looked at me confused, "The four most powerful demigods in existence meet in central park, is this coincidence?" I questioned. Everyone understood, for a demigod there is no such thing as coincidence, just fate. We all stood back to back as everyone drew their weapons. The earth opened up and we fell in. we fell for maybe a minute, when our fall was softened as we neared the ground, I opened my eyes and looked around. We were standing in a garden. Thalia, Percy and Nico were standing there still screaming in terror. I smiled, "Guys you can look around we're not dead." I was trying to suppress my laughter. The three turned as red as tomatoes.

"Where are we?" Thalia wondered. Nico let out a sigh, "The underworld, this is my step mother's garden. Don't take anything from here, especially the food." Percy looked dumbfounded, "why not?" "One bite of underworld food and you will never leave." I said bleakly. "Heads up." Thalia said to us notching an arrow at a woman in white. No not white, the dress changed different colours, like her eyes. But the look was faded as if being in the Underworld had caused it. "I am Persephone. Welcome demigods." She said, her voice was thin and papery. Nico stepped forward pulling a sour face, "WELCOME? After last time, you have some nerve to welcome me." Percy shifted uncomfortably knowing the dangers of angering a god. "Uhm, Nico." Persephone cut in, "it's alright, we had a little family spat." Nico laughed, "Ha, is that what you called it, from what I recall you turned me into a Dandelion!" He cried. She ignored her step son, "as I was saying, welcome to my garden." Thalia lowered her bow, "You sent me after that Deer didn't you?" she questioned. "Yes, and sent Percy to you with the hell hound, Nico with his shadow travel." She said rather simply. "What about me then?" I asked. "Hmm, oh yes I mimicked Thalia's voice in your head." To prove her point she spoke with Thalia's voice. "Okay don't do that, that's freaky." I said while shuddering. She smiled kindly, "follow me young demigods." We followed her into the house.

We sat down at a table on a balcony overlooking the garden. She explained her predicament on why she sent us here. "So, Hades is forging a weapon and someone has stolen it and is trying to find a way to get out through a hidden passage somewhere in the underworld?" She nodded, "Yes that just about sums it up, a part from the fact Hades doesn't know it has been stolen." "Wait, what?" we said at the same time. She showed us some images of the sword. "Wait is that?" Nico gulped as he looked at the center of the sword. "The keys of Hades." Persephone responded. "Now you understand why we need it back, if that falls into the wrong hands it is powerful enough to unleash the worse of monsters to the world above." We sat in silence, until Thalia spoke up, "well I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm not helping the lord of the dead, if he is fashioning a new weapon and symbol of power." Percy sighed, "Me either. Arc as well as Nico. Right guys?" He prompted "Right guys?" Nico looked up from the table, "he is my father Percy if it means doing something to win him my favour then I have to." Percy looked at me while I was staring at the table, "Arc?" I sighed, "I have done some pretty stupid things in my life, but none of those come as close. I know what it's like to do quests for gods to appease them. I'm with Nico, sorry guys." Persephone chimed in, "and I dare say he will reward you for this quest, if not I will." Thalia and Percy hesitated, "well by the sounds of things we don't have a choice seaweed brain, if we don't go, we don't go home." Thalia said grumbling. Percy let out a long sigh, "True. Where do we start?"

After what seemed like hours, and Percy nearly taking a dip in the River Lethe, we caught up to the people who had stolen Hades sword, and while we are on the topic it turns out Hades didn't know of its existence. "Ethan?" Percy grumbled. He was wearing an eye patch and had a long piece of brown cloth in his hand. Percy had told me that, he saw Ethan up on Mt Tam, presenting Luke/Kronos with his weapon Backbiter, pledging his allegiance to Kronos. And next to him stood a man with silver eyes. A titan. "Iapetus. A titan." I whispered to my friends. Thalia Nico and I took on Ethan to get back the sword, while Percy insisted on taking on the Titan alone. After we defeated Ethan, he bolted up the hidden passage. Nico took the sword and we turned to help Percy. "Where's Percy." Thalia and I said in alarm. We then saw him sparing with the Titan by the Lethe. "By the gods." Thalia said while gasping, as we witnessed Percy spray water from the Lethe at the titan. We ran over to him as he stood over the titan who looked really confused. Percy stopped himself and helped up the Titan, "we are friends, your name is Bob." Percy told him with a smile. We took the sword and Bob back to the palace where we confronted Persephone. After 10 minutes of arguing we were transported back to the surface by shadow traveling. Nico had stayed behind and went to confront his father and what to do with Bob.

We appeared on the surface outside the park, it was about 10pm, very cold. Percy and Thalia shivered as we walked to the car park. I took of my leather jacket and it turned into the fur cloak, they saw last winter. I placed it around them and we kept walking. We got to the car and I turned it back into road mode so that Percy and Thalia could get a lift. "Percy, shall we invite some people over for Christmas?" I asked on the way back to his home. "Who did you have in mind?" he wondered. "Thalia and Annabeth? If they want to that is. I was at camp with Annabeth most of the time, she chooses to come one year for Christmas, home for the next. And Thalia would you like to spend it with us for once and not the Hunters?" She smiled and hugged me, "I'd like that." I kept on driving until we got to Percy's house, "Thalia and I will wait at camp for a couple of days and then we will bring Annabeth down." He smiled and nodded his head, "night." He got out and went upstairs. We sat in silence listening to Green Day on the way back to camp. I drove up past Thalia's tree and drove to the front of cabin 3. We walked to the campfire as it was concluding. "Thalia!?" Annabeth sprang up and hugged her in shock. "What are you doing here?" she asked. We told the camp of our little quest. Everything went silent for about 5 minutes until Chiron concluded the campfire. Thalia, Annabeth and I walked to our cabins. "Oh yeah, Annabeth. Percy has invited us over for dinner at Christmas. You coming?" I asked her. She nodded her head, "yeah of course." She smiled and walked to her cabin a little quicker leaving me and Thalia alone to walk to ours at the end. Awkward.

Everyone was already in their cabins, most that stayed were Ares kids and some Athena kids, leaving me on my own to walk to the end. Thalia still had my jacket/Cloak around her at the time until we came to Artemis cabin. She looked at the ground uneasily, "I hate this." She said plainly. "Hate what?" I asked a little confused. "This." She responded while gesturing to herself and then at me. "Hey, I said that I would care for you no matter what, as long as it is me doing all of that romance stuff towards you and you don't do it back, its fine." I took the cloak from around her, but hugged her as well. She still smelt like honey and vanilla like the first time she hugged me. I smiled, "night." She smiled at me, "G'night." I left her standing outside her cabin. I walked to my cabin where I threw open the door and slammed it behind me. I went into the bathroom and had a shower, and got ready for bed. I crashed instantly on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – My Late Birthday Present

Two day's had passed and it was time to take Annabeth and Thalia to Percy's for dinner. The car surprised me slightly, at first it was a convertible corvette when I threw it at the ground, still electric blue like Thalia's eyes. They looked at me and laughed "2 seats Arc, I'm not sitting on Thalia's lap you know." Annabeth said while holding back more laughter. I was still really confused, "I wasn't even thinking about this car though, I was thinking of my mustang like usual." The cars image flickered into an old 2 seated Shelby cobra. "Okay, you stupid car stop acting up." I growled at it, a bit of anger in my voice. It shifted to a Lamborghini for a second then to the mustang. "Stupid thing." They were still laughing at the fact that I was telling off my car. What I didn't tell them was that I actually was thinking about those cars, I wanted to take Thalia on a nice drive through America during the summer, my car must have heard my request and changed into it. I drove us up to his apartment where Sally greeted us all. She knew them as they were the ones that she dropped off at Denver last winter. She greeted me with a hug and a kiss on my forehead, I couldn't care less. We sat down at the table and ate our Christmas dinner together. When it came to presents, "Percy, I'm sorry but you got to wait till the summer for yours. Same with you Annabeth, guarantee you will like them. Thalia", I made a necklace appear with the mist, but made it seem I pulled it from my bag. "This is for you." It was a silver skull necklace that matched her Hunters outfit, I made sure of that, with diamonds as the eyes. Her eyes glinted. "Don't go crying on me, you." I told her in her head while smiling. "And for Mum and Paul." I made two new expensive laptops appear from the mist, but again made it look as if I was getting them out my bag, and gave them to Paul and my Mum. "Where on earth did you get the money for these?" Paul wondered in his head. I didn't mean to but I responded out loud which startled him, "Being a race driver has its perks. I'm pretty set for life." I had already told them that I didn't want anything for Christmas or birthdays. She just got up and hugged me with a kiss on my cheek and Paul shook my hand. "And, just to help out with bills and stuff." I pulled out a $100,000. "I'm not taking no for an answer, something in my gut tells me I'm not going to be needing money soon." I said blankly looking at the table. "Arc, you're not dying are you?" Thalia asked. I laughed, "Not yet no, I got a lot of years left in me, ha-ha." She hugged me and said in her head, "Good, you better not leave me." "Never." I responded back. Mum looked at Percy and her eyes flicked over Thalia and me hugging. He shook his head and mouthed, "She's a Hunter." Sally's eyes turned sad. I guess she wanted me to be happy for once too.

At the end of the day, I was about to take Thalia and Annabeth back to camp, and Percy asked if he could come too. Mum said, "Yes, be back tomorrow morning though." He nodded and came to join us. The car was being stupid again, it changed from the Mustang to the Corvette and back again. "That is really going to annoy me." I said walking to the car, they just laughed at me again. I took them back to camp where we went to our cabins and went to sleep. Then something happened. While Percy was asleep Poseidon came to me, "Arc, I forgot to tell you this on your birthday, you need to go back to camp. Now." I rubbed my eyes to get rid of some sleep. "Why?" He didn't answer. He flashed out. I looked at my clock, 455 am. I got up, got dressed and walked to my car. I mist traveled to England where it was about 855 at home. I drove to the power station. As soon as I drove in a smile crept onto my face. Demigods were in the car park and out back of the power station, training, using the forges, having breakfast. I drove up to the entrance of the Power station itself and parked inside by my cabin. Poseidon flashed himself next to me, he put his arm around me. "I made sure that nothing like what happened last time will happen again. There is now a magical barrier like at Percy's camp. They know that I am in charge when you are not around, however they do not know you." My eyes were starting to water tears of joy. "How, When?" "Most here are minor god's offspring, but like Terry and Rachael there are some main god's offspring here too. Come we need to introduce you to them. And as of when, they were all claimed, during summer, possibly to help with the titan war. They were guided here from their parent and I showed them around the camp while you were absent." I didn't plan on it, but I hugged my father, he looked quite surprised I had done that himself. He just chuckled and patted me on the back. "Come, let's introduce you to your campers."

We walked through the power station, and Poseidon called for all the campers to meet around the circle table in the dining area. 5 minutes later everyone was gathered around awaiting for my father to make his way with me to the table. I looked to my left and saw the statues that I had made for those who died in the Cyclopes war. I looked at the bigger statue along with the smaller one in between, that one was me, I smiled and said," There is a new lot for you and Terry to watch over." We reached the table with everyone standing around murmuring about a new recruit. "Shall we show him the ropes sir?" someone asked in the back. Poseidon smiled, "no Jamie, that won't be necessary. This is the one who runs Camp Half Blood." Everyone gasped and looked over to the statue of Terry, Rachael and I. "Hello, I'm Arcmelos, son of Poseidon." I gave out a little speech, I always said when meeting new recruits, skipping over the tour part seen as they had already been through it. After my speech I told them they could carry on with what they are doing, "I will be coming around to survey on how you are all doing." I looked at Poseidon who was still with me, "uh, problem. My home is at other Camp Half-blood now, I can't stay here and forget about my life back there. I can't leave, Percy Annabeth and –" "Thalia." Poseidon finished. "Well during the summer, you can look after yourself and your friends at that camp, while I look after this one. And in the winter you can look after this one, or come and go as you please." I nodded my head gratefully, "thanks dad." He flashed out back to his palace.

I walked around to where all the campers were training and talking. Having a good time, I didn't really care about the ones who hung around, I never did. The ones that generally did were the ones that never needed or wanted to train because they were kids of Aphrodite. I gave out some pointers on where to hit the dummies for better effect on the blows. Watched a couple Apollo kids shooting targets and teaching others in the process. I was having such a good time I wasn't paying attention to Annabeth and Percy in my head, asking where I was. Then Thalia spoke, "Arc, Where are you. You said you wouldn't leave me." I mist traveled them to here. They looked quite confused when they blinked for a second at camp half blood, to staring at a wall. I walked up behind them, "Hey guys!" I said with a massive grin on my face. Thalia slapped my face, then flung her arms around me, "Yeah, did deserve that. But you will have to hit Poseidon too, you know." I said while smiling. "Arc, where have you brought us?" Percy wondered. "My home. Come on I'll show you around my camp."

We walked around the camps grounds while Annabeth was just staring and babbling on about the structure of the Battersea Power station, "Hey you, stop trying to improve my buildings in camp. Ha-ha." I took them to all the cabins, a few kids coming over to me asking for help with their training. "So who runs this place again?" Annabeth asked. "That would be me." I said to them. They all stopped and gawked at me. "Come on guys, I told you this. Terry and Rachael took care of it before I came and after I left. Everything in a 3 mile radius belongs to me and the camp. So there is a protective barrier like back at your camp around mine now making everyone safe." I took them all to the mess hall where we were gathering for lunch. Jamie spoke up when he saw us coming over, "Arc, are these new recruits?" I looked at them, "Not new no, neither are they recruits. This is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon my brother." Someone joked in the back, "Is he leader too?" everyone chuckled, I smiled "No they all have their own camp Half-Blood in America. And this, is Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant for the Hunters of Artemis." Everyone knelt. "Uh why are they kneeling?" Thalia and Annabeth asked. "At this camp there are no sons and daughters of Athena, Hunters of Artemis and no kids from Zeus. They come from America. Guys rise." I explained while laughing. We sat around eating lunch, Breakfast for them, having a good time. After lunch I announced, "Poseidon will be looking after this camp for a while, I will take winter, he will take summer. But in this case I have to these guys home and get some training done. I will pop up every now and again and see how things are but in the meantime, train hard I expect to see good progress later." We said our goodbyes and I mist traveled Annabeth and I back to camp, Thalia to the Hunters and Percy home.

well that's book 2 finished for Arcs story. Book 3 will come out when i start writing it, probably tonight. hope you enjoyed it reviews, favourites and follows are much appreciated.


End file.
